


what a dog sitter can do

by ribroast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dogsitter Lance, Feminine lance, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, NSFW, Normalize trans men being feminine just like cis men thank you bye!, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, businessman keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribroast/pseuds/ribroast
Summary: Keith needs a dog sitter and a cute cuban boy offers his services.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 318





	what a dog sitter can do

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone. i always see trans men getting backlash about wearing feminine clothing such as dresses and jewelry. and i just wanted to say if you're trans and you do that, keep doing it! no one should tell you otherwise. you're just as valid as a cis man who can wear girly shit so so can you. that doesn't make you a trans trender, clothes don't have a gender. (of course, please do this to an extent where you feel comfortable! i know wearing girl clothes for some guys can be dysphoria causing, so exercise this right to your liking!)  
> also this obviously as nsfw if you haven't read the tags so please proceed with caution lol  
> also there is some afab language used in this fic! please do not read if that makes you uncomfy.  
> marked underage for Lance is drinking and he is twenty!

The city is gorgeous. Vendors are selling sketchy makeup pallets and bougie paintings on street corners and everywhere you turn it smells like street meat. Of course, that isn't why it's beautiful, just an aspect that Keith likes. He likes the craziness of it, that everyone does their own thing in NYC, but it somehow clicks into place to make a humongous system of millions of people. 

What's mainly beautiful is the park. Keith was lucky enough to snag an apartment only a few blocks from Central Park, walking distance really. Keith was almost suspicious of the apartment and didn't take it. It's perfect. Has modern furnishings that Keith likes and flat, non warped floors that Keith had in his last dingy apartment. It's in his price range as well. Keith was waiting for the catch, for the charming real estate agent to say "By the way, the guy that lived here before you passed away right where you're standing!" or "Millions of rats live in your walls!". But she didn't. So Keith reluctantly took it. It was almost going well. 

Shiro laughed at him when he came over for dinner that week. 

"Maybe you should just accept that you got an amazing deal and the universe is sending good karma your way." Shiro suggested, smiling at his husband Adam who sits down next to him 

"I don't believe in karma. It's stupid." Keith had grumbled, spooning delicious orzo salad Shiro had prepared into his mouth. 

Keith thought about Shiro's advice for a while. He probably should just enjoy the fact that the universe is finally giving him a break. So he did. He stopped hesitating every time his microwave chirped that his mac and cheese was done, or when the bathtub _didn't spew_ out muddy water and confirm Keith's suspicions. It sort of relaxed him. He didn't feel like he was constantly under pressure anymore. He was able to sleep a lot more easier than he originally was at night. 

So when he was coming home from work and saw an adorable, black, husky puppy sitting in a box that said "FR33 DAWG", he took him home. 

And that's when he realized that he fucked up. 

Puppy was adorable. Don't get him wrong, but holy fuck. Puppy was a nightmare. 

He stormed through the house like he was the king of apartment 43A, impatiently yipping and yowling when Keith wasn't at his beck and call immediately. It stressed Keith out monumentally. Puppy- Keith had decided he wasn't going to name him until Puppy was _ready to_ be named, was basically Keith's owner instead of the other way around. 

He chewed through Keith's shoes, his shirts, ate boxes, paper clips, nails, and once chocolate. (Keith's ER bill was skyrocketing high). And lastly, he peed _everywhere_. It wasn't like Keith didn't walk him or something! The damn dog chose the most inconvenient times to go!

Keith's deadlines were becoming tighter and his patience was thinning. Though puppy was a problem dog, he really did enjoy his company. He loved the dog. Thinking about giving away his dog like that made something sour stir in his gut. 

So he concluded something. 

He needs a dog sitter. 

Someone who's great with pets. Has a flexible schedule. Isn't an asshole. And he needed one fast. 

***

"Do you know anyone who dog-sits?" Keith asked Shiro, as they cleaned up the last remains of Keith's favorite pillow, it's stuffing practically everywhere and the puppy was sitting smugly on the couch. 

Shiro paused for a minute, his left hand full of stuffing and his right a black trash bag. 

"No, I don't. But Adam might, his kids in his classes are around the age that might do that sort of thing. " Shiro suggests, and Keith sighs, a huge weight falling off his chest. 

"Thank you so much. I really didn't want to go through the whole fucking putting flyers up process and shit." Keith stood up, putting the remains of his tattered pillow in the trash and sitting next to the puppy. He raises his head and tilts it, his tongue running over his snout before he turns towards Keith fully and leaps into his lap. Keith chuckles, enjoying moments like _these_ , where puppy isn't being a little bastard. 

"He's getting bigger, Keith. And you still even haven't named him." Shiro remarked, finishing and sitting down on the opposite side of Puppy, running his hand through his graying hair. 

"He'll pick a name when he wants to." Keith snorted at Shiro's ludicrous look, and he patted puppy's rump. 

"This little guy might be a handful, but I'm not giving up on him just yet." Keith smiled to himself, running his hands through Puppy's now thickening fur. 

***

Keith is in luck, because the next dinner night Adam confronts him about dog-sitting and says that one of his students offered to do it. 

"What's he like?" Keith asked, eagerly. 

Adam's eyebrows creased slightly, and he smiled, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes. 

"He's...something else. Very goofy and rambunctious. But also very sweet. He says he's been dog-sitting for 2 years now, so he has experience. He's a few years younger than you, I think." Adam explained, and Keith nodded, sipping his wine. 

Shiro snorts from their kitchen, poking his head out. 

"Are you talking about Lance? The one who did that hilarious impression of you that time I came to your class to watch you teach?" Shiro asked, and Adam rolled his eyes, smirking. 

"Yeah. He also did one of you too. It's pretty spot on." Adam sips his wine casually. 

Shiro lights up visibly, and he takes off his oven mitts to lean against the kitchen doorway. 

"Really? What did he do?" Shiro asked. 

"He was all like 'Hi I'm Shiro and if I don't finish the chicken piccata soon I'm gonna be murdered by my husband!'" Adam pretended to flip his hair and threw his wrist, making Keith burst into laughter. 

Shiro glared. 

"The chicken has to _simmer_ babe! You hate dry chicken!" Shiro griped, storming back into the kitchen.

"Yeah well, i just don't understand how you can take 2 hours to make food but only 15 minutes in the bedroom." Adam mumbles into his wine glass, and Keith cackles, his stomach hurting from laughing so much. 

***

Keith gets a call dead in the night, and he groans, sitting up and glancing at the clock. He whimpers at the obscene time, 2:56 am.

"Hello?" He croaks into the phone, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. 

"hey, is this Keith Kogane? I'm the potential dog-sitter, Lance McClain." The voice is smooth and wakes keith up a bit, and he doesn't really know what to say. 

"I-" He looks at the clock again to make sure he's not going insane- that his dog- sitter is _really calling him at 2:59 in the morning._

"Uh..hi? You realize it's three in the morning right?" Keith grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry about that! I just figured if I didn't call now I'd forget, haha." Lance chuckled.

"Ok- um. Ok?" Keith honestly had no idea where this conversation was going, leaning back into his pillows and staring up at his ceiling in the dark.

"Anyways! I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed to know about me or that I need to know about you before I came over for my interview today." Lance chirped, his voice to sugary for fucking 3 in the morning.

"Well for starters, maybe not call me when I'm dead asleep." Keith grumbles, and Lance gasps a little too dramatically.

"Oh god! You were asleep? I'm so sorry!" Lance apologizes and Keith ludicrously has to check the clock _again because_ yeah, last time he checked 70% of the city is probably asleep right now. 

"It's fine I guess? How are you even awake right now?" 

"I'm cramming for a test. Running on a few red bulls. College would have already murdered me if I didn't have my energy drinks." Lance giggles. 

"Sounds stressful. Are you _sure you_ can handle dog sitting with school? I know I'm paying a fair amount but I don't want you to prioritize school-"

"Of course I can handle it! Plus, the semester is ending and this next one I just have extra classes to fill the void for credits. Ya know? Like pottery and astrology and shit." Lance explains, and Keith nervously makes a noise of agreement. 

"Ok. just to prepare you my dog is...a handful. So I understand if you can't handle him." Keith glances to the now large lump laying near the edge of his bed, his heart warming slightly knowing his puppy was close. 

"No big d! I love dogs. Some people might even call me _the dog whisperer_." Lance whispers the last three words, and for some reason that makes Keith shiver, a twinge of arousal sobering him up for sleep slightly. 

He bolts because there is no way. No way is he gonna go fuck up his dog sitting situation. Keith hopes Lance is hideous, that he isn't Keith's type so that he doesn't fuck this up.

"Ok well, I'm gonna go back to sleep. Adam gave you my address right?" Keith quickly changed the direction of the conversation, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

"Yep! I'll see you later Keith." And with that, Lance hangs up. 

Keith is left sitting in his bed, blankly staring at his phone. 

"what the fuck just happened-" Keith asks aloud. 

***

Keith curses the universe. Whoever decided to do this to him can fuck off. When Keith opens the door, he has to resist his jaw from dropping. 

Lance is _incredibly cute._

He's tan with some freckles that are barely noticeable, and bright blue eyes that are practically leaking something positive that Keith cannot put his thumb on. He has brown hair and a little blue clip fastened which makes his heart practically fall out of his chest. 

And his outfit is-

Keith is going to _die._

"Hi! I'm Lance." Lance holds out his hand, his fingers decked out with sparkly clear nail polish and a singular pink ring on his pointer finger. 

"Uh. I'm Keith." Keith manages to get out, opening the door wider to reveal his apartment and hesitantly shaking Lance's hand. 

Lance smiles and locks eyes with Keith, and Keith hopes he isn't being too awkward or weird. He lets go of Lance's hand and Lance walks in. 

"You can uh, set your bag and coat on the hook right here." Keith points to the hook to the left of him and he walks more into his apartment so he can get a breath of fresh air. 

When he turns he almost chokes. Lance is wearing a tight black shirt and skinny blue jeans, and that ass. 

_THAT ASS._

Keith is once again, going to pass away. Because Lance's ass is adorable and hot and sexy all in one and Keith's hormones are bouncing all over the place now. 

"So, what's your dog's name?" Lance asks, turning to Keith and smiling. 

"Uh, I haven't named him yet." 

"You haven't named him yet?!" Lance exclaims, and with that, the scampering of paws comes into ear-shot. 

Keith glances as his now timid puppy pokes his head from around the corner, and Lance coos. 

"Aww, hi baby! Come here, let me pet you!" Lance coos in a high voice that leaves Keith whirling like he just got off the tea-cups ride at DisneyLand. That was not supposed to be attractive. 

Puppy scampers out from the corner and awkwardly gallops to Lance, who giggled and offered his hand for the puppy to sniff. 

Puppy sniffs his hand and licks it, nuzzling his nose into Lance's tan palm. 

"Yay! he likes me!" Lance cheers, and scratches behind puppy's ears, making his tail thump loudly against the ground. 

"Aww you're so cute! You're so cute Cosmo! Yes you are!" Lance squeals as a puppy- now Cosmo licks his face.

"Cosmo?" Keith asks, leaning down to pat his dogs shoulders, kneeling so he's eye level with Lance. 

"Yep! He gave me Cosmo vibes." Lance declares and that's that. 

Keith really just let a cute boy name his dog Cosmo. 

He's an idiot.

***

So Keith is once again, dying. Because not only is Lance cute, but his personality, though can be a tad to get used to, is really charming. Like, _really charming_. 

He babbles about practically anything the first day they meet, and when Keith offers Lance the job, he squeals and pulls Keith into a hug. He smells like fruit, and Keith hesitantly returns the hug awkwardly. 

When Lance leaves, he can't stop thinking about him and how he looked and how he talked about the injustice of adoption centers putting down dogs and- Keith's head hurts. 

The next morning, he wakes up early and writes a list of things Cosmo might need, taking his red lion magnet and sticking it to the refrigerator, making sure to leave the snacks and food he bought yesterday for Lance, and he finishes wrestling Cosmo for his final pillow when Lance supposedly rings the door. 

Keith lets him in, and Lance is already talking about the two pigeons he saw on the way here fighting each other, and patting Cosmo endearingly. 

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!" Lance shoos him off when Keith asks him once more if he can handle it. 

Keith sighs and smiles brushing a shaggy piece of hair out of his face, waving goodbye to them both and leaving. 

***

"Hello?"

"Cosmo was an acrobat in his past life!" Lance screeches into the phone, and Keith winces, his poor ears. He's glad he works in a cubicle that provides him enough privacy that no one can really hear his calls.

"Why do you say that?" Keith asks, honestly terrified at what Lance will say. 

"Well, I was studying for my physics test and I looked up and Cosmo was perched on the counter. And I'm all like 'Cosmo no! Get off the counter you silly goose!' And he's all like 'Fuck the police!' and he LEAPS OFF THE COUNTER AND ONTO THE COUCH perfectly. Like he's some sort of trapeze circus dog!" Lance exclaims, and Keith can't help but snort at Lance's antics. 

"Oh really? Perhaps he was a human in his past life." Keith adds his idea to the pot, glancing at the beeping time on his computer. He still has 5 hours until he can leave, and he flips through the pages of work he's already filled out. 

***

It's been a few weeks, and Keith feels ever so warm- all the time. It's like Lance's presence has brought some new soft side out to him, and when Keith is home, he really does enjoy his company. They walk cosmo together, eat dinner together, and Lance even calls him during work when he really _shouldn't,_ but Keith doesn't have the heart to tell him so. He really does like Lance, but he can't act on it. Probably never will. 

Lance is in college! He's 20! It's the prime of his life, and he shouldn't be tied down to some 28 year old guy who's already in a dead end job and who's dog loves the dog sitter more than him! Also, Keith doesn't even know if Lance reciprocates, and if he didn't. He'd be clean out of a dog-sitter and clean out of an adorable cutie. 

Keith groans into his pillow, thinking about it. This is really bad. 

***

Keith comes home to a quiet house. 

"Lance?" He calls, and he wonders if Cosmo and Lance are out on a walk. He shrugs to himself, setting his things in his room and coming back out to the living room, spotting Lance's bag and phone sitting neatly on the couch. 

Keith is ashamed to think of the idea of snooping through Lance's things, and he scoffs, shaking his head and opening a bottle of chardonnay sitting on his couch, a fair amount of distance away from Lance’s things. 

He idly sips his drink and tries to relish his time before Cosmo and Lance come back. He enjoys their company obviously, in fact, it feels quite weird for them to be gone. But sometimes it’s nice to just have some time to yourself. 

Lance’s phone buzzes, and it lights up on the couch cushion. Keith grips his glass a bit firmer. He won’t snoop, he won’t. That would be so extremely dishonest, and what if Lance were to walk in when Keith was looking at his phone?

It buzzed again. The noise was starting to annoy Keith, and he scoffed, giving in to the temptation and leaning over. 

Lance’s phone was sleek and had a cute pink, glitter case on it. A tiny little bisexual flag sticker on the bottom right of it. Good to know, Lance was in his league. Well, sort of. He turned the phone over and gasped. 

This….had to be a joke. 

There was a notification from someone named “Hunk”. He didn’t know if he was more surprised by Lance’s lockscreen or Hunk’s message. 

_Hunk: Buddy please don’t try to sleep with him, that’s unprofessional. :(_

Lance’s lock screen was….very daring if he said so himself.

It was a mirror selfie, and Lance was only in an oversized button down and some black lacy panties. Keith’s gut stirred with something hot and thick, but as he took more of Lance’s caramel skin, he realized something. 

That was Keith’s bathroom.

That was Keith’s shirt.

He was smirking like a bastard, ruby red lips revealing white teeth and his diamond eyes glinting somewhat maniacally. Did Lance want Keith to see this? It was starting to add up pretty suspiciously. His work shirt...his bathroom...that sexy smirk that seemed so inviting. His popped hip and that cute little bulge, the panties deftly supporting and digging into the unseen flesh on his hips. 

Keith wanted to pull that shirt back and dip his hand right under the juicy crease of Lance’s asscheeks, cupping the soft flesh in his hands as it spills over his thumbs, miles and miles of gorgeous tan skin dotted every so lightly with freckles-

Keith choked as the door opened and he threw the phone back to the other side of the couch, sitting up as straight as a needle and trying to calm his thundering heartbeat, and his semi raging in his pants. 

“We’re back! I saw an ice cream shop and they had pupachinos so I couldn’t resist!” Lance chirped, and Keith turned to see Cosmo trotting in on a leash and Lance, holding two ice cream cones in one hand skillfully. 

“Ah..let me help you with that.” Keith mumbled, scrambling up and taking a cone out of his hand, leaning down and patting Cosmo’s head who eagerly yipped at his fingers, spinning in circles. 

“Someone’s excited.” Keith remarked, hoping God this burst of energy wouldn’t make Cosmo go crazy and tear everything up like last time he gave him sugar. 

“Yeah! He also saw two squirrels in the park while I was talking with some pretty girl. He practically ripped my arm out of the socket!” Lance chuckled, but Keith barely heard anything Lance said after “pretty girl”, his mind blanking. 

“Oh? Was she walking a dog too?” Keith made hesitant eye contact with Lancem digging his hands into his pocket. 

Something flickered in Lance’s eyes. It was as if Lance and Keith didn’t even have to say anything to know exactly how the other person was feeling. Keith couldn’t put his finger on what Lance was getting at. What game they were playing. Something that had once been as innocent as Lance taking care of Keith’s dog when things got too crazy was transforming into something dangerous. Cosmo only seemed like a buffer now.

“No. She was jogging through the park and she stopped to pet Cosmo. Managed to snag her number too.” Lance smiled, something mischievous flaring his face. It practically was an invitation to say something. Daring Keith to question Lance. 

Lance got him there. Jealousy stirred thickly in his veins, and his mouth felt dry. He didn’t have a right to feel jealous. It wasn’t as if Lance was entitled to him. But nevertheless he did. 

“Cool.” Keith bit back, bringing, bringing his ice cream he had picked back up to his mouth and licking it. He turned away and walked towards the kitchen. He hoped Lance was watching him. Knew he was really. 

“Hey so it’s 5! So I think I’m gonna take off!” Lance chirped, and Keith could hear Lance fumbling with his bags. 

He looked forlornly at the two helpings of pasta he had got out of the fridge. 

“Oh uh, do you maybe want to stay for dinner? I have a lot of pasta..” Keith poked his head out of the hallway. Lance looked up from packing up, a small smile gracing his lips. 

He stood up and scratched behind his ear, the bell sleeves of his shirt falling down to reveal a small tattoo of crescent moon adorning the skin. From the distance it looked like a pretty basic design. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Lance said, and he put his backpack back down on the couch, walking towards Keith. 

Some form of relief washed over Keith, but he nervously brushed it off and turned back to the cold pasta, the sauce now hard and tacky because of being chilled in the freezer from last night at Shiro and Adam’s.

They were always giving Keith so much food. They always made the excuse that they made too much, but secretly Keith knew that they were somewhat worried about him.

“Do you need any help?” Lance asked, and Keith turned to see him leaning against the door shyly, his left foot coming to scratch the back of his right one, a shy action Keith had never seen before. It made his heart feel awkward and he imagined Lance doing that but in his shirt, with red bitten lips and warm cheeks. 

“Uh, no you’re good. You can pick out a movie or something for us to watch if you’d like.” Keith cleared his throat as he put the cold pasta in the microwave, fumbling with the numbers and pressing the start button. 

Lance was flicking through channels by the time Keith brought in their plates of pasta, setting them down on the table and getting up to get their drinks. 

“Oh wait- you’re twenty. You can’t have wine yet, right?” Keith paused, his grip on the neck of the bottle as if it were some sort of stork. 

Lance smirked, spooning some long noodles into his mouth. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Lance smiled, and Keith couldn’t help but grin, grabbing the two glasses sitting on the counter and bringing them into the living room. 

Cosmo was nowhere to be seen, meaning he either was hiding under Keith's bed or sleeping. Keith silently prayed that Cosmo was sleeping. Though he did love his dog he couldn’t help but want more personal time with Lance. 

The wine is soon poured and Keith finally digs into his noodles. He looks up to find a rerun of Friends playing on the tv, and he nods. 

“You like friends?” Keith asks, sitting back and looking to Lance, who’s enthralled by the TV.

“Yeah, I grew up with the show. Though it’s not really PG.” Lance nervously laughed, his eyes darting to his pasta and back to Keith. 

“My mom used to play it while she would get us ready for school in the morning. I have a lot of siblings so like- she basically tried anything to get us to be quiet and pay attention.” Lance chuckled, a noodle flickering before being sucked up between Lance’s lips. 

Keith realized how little he knows about Lance. How he doesn’t even know what his favorite color is. 

“How many siblings do you have?” Keith asked, preparing a tornado of noodles on his fork, before cramming them into his mouth. 

Lance chuckles when Keith’s cheeks bulge with food, shaking his head fondly. 

“I have four-I know! They’re a lot.” Lance chuckles at Keith’s wide eyes. 

“There’s Veronica, Marco, Daniel, and my twin Rachel.” Lance counted on his finger. 

“You’re a twin? That’s so cool.” Keith is shocked at Lance’s humongous family tree to be honest. He was so goofy and chipper that he was enough to be 6 kids in itself. 

“Yeah! We’re uh- _identical_.” Lance looks a bit uncomfortable by that.

“Huh? But in order to be identical-” Keith makes two and two connect together in his head.

Lance is transgender. 

_Oh._ Oh, ok. 

That wasn’t something that necessarily concerned Keith. They were just as valid as cis men. 

Keith didn’t know what to say, so he shrugged. 

“That’s cool.” 

“Really? I thought you were gonna grill me for it.” Lance sighed loudly, falling back into the cushions, a smile curling his lips. 

“What? Why would I? I’m gay myself. It would be unfair for me to oppress others when I’m oppressing myself.” Keith slides in the fact that he’s gay unintentionally, and Lance seems to perk up at that, a light flush and a more sugary aura circling him, like Keith just opened up the floodgates for Lance to be a huge flirt.

“Oh, cool. I’m bisexual.” Lance seems a bit closer on the couch, but just barely. 

Keith chews the remainder of his noodle. 

“Oh, I know.” Keith blurts out, his cheeks red. 

Lance pauses, and like Keith has just confirmed that Lance’s little trick with his phone works, Lance registers Keith’s hearty flush as an accept to Lance’s invitation. Keith glances down at the bisexual flag on Lance’s phone and Lance is smirking by the time he looks up.

“Interesting.” Lance giggles, before spooning more pasta into his mouth and turning back to the TV. 

“What about your family?” Lance asks after a while, and Keith internally groans, ready to welcome the pity he’s about to endure. 

“I’m an orphan. Grew up in the system until Shiro and Adam hired me at the company I work for now.” Keith stared at the TV awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable if he was honest. 

“That’s pretty awesome. Seems like something Mr. Adam and Mr. Shiro would do.” Lance hums, and Keith stiffens. 

He’s honestly surprised. It’s not like he’s expecting pity or even wants it. He hates it, it’s just that everytime he shares that it’s always the same. 

‘I’m so sorry. That must have been so hard.’ 

Yeah, no shit it was hard, but it’s in the past and it makes Keith feel even worse every time someone does that. But Lance just- he didn’t even focus on that. He turned to the positive part, about Shiro and Adam and made due with that. It was shocking. Something trembled in Keith’s chest, and he felt the muscles in his face twinge. 

Huh. 

“Yeah, it really was.” Keith turns to Lance who’s smiling at him close mouthed, his legs folded under him and one hand the plate of pasta and the other his fork. 

He’s so beautiful, and Keith wants to lean over the couch and kiss him now. A loud noise makes Keith jump back from where he didn’t even know he was leaning in and he groans when he looks to see Cosmo with his head in the knocked down trash can. 

“Cosmo!” Keith scolds, picking him up- no, dragging him and struggling to prop up the trash can again, sighing. 

By the time he turns back around, Lance is behind him holding his plate. His hair curls at the back of his neck and it’s shaggy a bit in the front. Not enough to cover his eyes but it’s boyishly cute. 

“I should get going! I live with my friend Hunk and I usually get home earlier than this so he might be worried.” Lance says.

“Oh, ok. Do you need me to walk you out?” Keith offers, and Lance shakes his head, setting his plate in the sink. 

“No, I’m good! My car is downstairs now.” Lance picks his bag up from the couch and turns to Keith again, smiling. 

“Thanks for the pasta.” And with that, he turns and opens Keith’s door, his jean clad and bell sleeved body slipping through the entrance and closing behind him. 

Keith just stands there for a moment, and when his cheeks burn he doesn’t know if he can brush it off this time. 

Like always, Keith doesn’t see Lance for a couple days after that. Lance has class on those days and is always busy frantically studying.

Keith’s always missed Lance’s company when he’s away (or at least for the past month, which is how long they’ve known each other), but this time it’s different. It’s not a thought anymore really- it isn't something distant. It’s real and it’s in his chest now. Keith hates it, the feeling whenever he looks up and feels the urge to poke into that store because the dress in the window looks like something Lance would wear, or if he hears Lance’s deep, smooth laugh that sends chills down his back, but it’s someone different. He needs to get over this hopeless crush. 

“Was Lance in your class today?” Keith absent asks Adam, who's sitting with him grading papers while Keith works on his computer. 

They’re waiting for Shiro to get home so they can start a movie- Princess Diaries, Shiro’s favorite, and he’s taking longer than expected. 

“Yes, why wouldn’t he be? He was talking to another one of my students...Hunk? About something in the middle of my lesson and I had to send him outside.” Adam chuckled. 

Keith cringed at the thought, and shook his head. 

“No reason. Just wondering.” Keith turned back to his computer, typing really who knows what, the keyboard dully clacking. 

“Hm. Just wondering?” Adam smirked, and Keith thanked the heavens that Shiro entered the apartment at that moment, so Adam couldn’t see his furious blush. 

“Alright, let’s travel to Genovia!” Shiro whooped as Adam clicked the play button on the remote, Keith closing his computer and pulling a bowl of popcorn onto his lap. 

“Shiro, we watched this last week too so keep in mind that you owe me.” Adam pouted, and Shiro cooed, caressing his cheek and pressing a wet kiss to his other cheek.

“You know you love it, Adam.” Shiro whispers and Keith gags, inching farther away from them on the couch when Adam turns in Shiro’s grasp and presses his lips to Shiro’s.

***

Lance texts Keith sometimes, when they’re not seeing each other in real life. It’ll usually be a picture of a cute dog, or a message about having to skip today because of class. In total they don’t have an abundance of messages, but it’s enough to know each other's form of texting. 

Keith is asleep when Lance messages him. Keith is unfortunately a light sleeper, so his eyes hesitantly open at the loud ping that echoes through the night. He groans, turning over and clawing at his phone. 

_Unknown Number: Hi Keith! I am such an idiot and I forgot my phone at your house can you please maybeee come by and drop it off_

Keith cringed at the run on sentence, and sighed, sitting up. He almost cried when he saw that it was 2:49 in the morning, and he thumbed out a text, dropping back onto his bed. It was only a few seconds later when he got a ping. He checked his phone and groaned, sitting up. 

_Keith: It’s really late._

_Lance: Pretty please? I’ll make it up to you…._

Keith’s stomach curled and he shook the almost hazy night arousal from his head. His favor did NOT have to be sexual.

_Keith: Fine. Text me the address._

_Lance: Thank you so much Keith! You won’t regret it. ;)_

Ok, what was the winky face for? Keith squinted through flushed cheeks and scoffed, getting up. Lance was so confusing. One second he was basically tempting Keith by leaving his phone around and making his wallpaper pictures of him posing in lingerie in HIS house, and then he’s running off after they share a tender moment. What was he supposed to do?

Keith thought about this while he pulled on his jeans, thankful he took a shower not even a few hours before. After pulling on a red longueshirt and his leather jacket, he tied on his sandals and went to search for Lance’s phone. 

When he finally found it, he flipped it over just out of pure curiosity. 

The wall paper was of him and his sister, assumably Rachel, sitting on a beach, smiling. He changed it. 

Lance’s slutty wallpaper was definitely only for Keith. Keith was determined and he didn’t know whether to feel hot arousal or hot anger or even hot fucking confusion.

The air is cool and rushes through Keith’s shirt as he walks out of his apartment building. Lance seems to live about seven blocks away from him- which is fairly close. Keith wonders why Lance has a car in the city, everyone walks everywhere, having a car seems excessive. 

He remembers that Lance’s family is pretty big while crossing the empty street, and he assumes that Lance’s family doesn’t live in the city. Lance’s phone in his pocket chimes and he resists looking at it. He doesn’t want to find something he knows he’ll hate, that he knows will stir the growing pt of jealousy. 

Keith doesn’t know if Lance talking about the dates he’s snagged while walking Cosmo is to make Keith jealous or just because he gets around. Keith tries not to flatter himself really, who is he kidding?

Lance’s apartment building is pretty nice, it’s sort of old but it fits what he described it as well. It must be a lot more convenient for him than to live on campus, which costs thousands of dollars a month. 

Hopping up the stone steps, he turns to the apartment buzzers. The buttons are a little dirty looking, and the one next to apartment 6 has a little blue star on it. Keith almost wants to roll his eyes at the gesture, because it’s so Lance.

He presses the buzzer, and Keith cringes at the high pitched beeping noise that comes from the tiny console. He hopes the neighbors in the apartments don’t have to hear that all day. Keith is picky and if this was his apartment, he would probably move out. 

“Come on up, Keith!” Lance’s voice chimes out of the speaker, and the door unlocks. 

Keith knows that these doors automatically lock once back in place from the outside, so he closes the door firmly behind them and walks up the damp stairwell. There’s a distinct scent of incense coming down from the opposite end of the hall and he coughs, walking down the row of apartments until he stops at apartment 6. 

There’s a little chalkboard on it that says “Hunk n Lance! Best Bros!” And Keith can’t help but smile. He knocks on the door and pulls out Lance’s sparkly phone. Thankfully, the message is from his mother. He doesn’t have time to read it nor should he be reading it because the door opens to find Lance-

_Oh my god._

Lance’s apartment is nice. It’s very blue on the inside, blue curtains, a light blue couch and from what he can see there's an earth toned rug and a tv. The light is on in the kitchen. But Keith is definitely not paying attention to the apartment. How could he, when Lance is standing there in a satin robe. 

Keith’s jaw drops. He can’t help it, and by the small smile that grace’s Lance’s face, he knows what he’s doing. This wasn’t a simple “bringing Lance’s phone over lol!” trip.

Lance was fucking luring Keith over here. Like a little tease. 

He’s gorgeous of course. His robe is light pink, very muted and not too harsh on the eyes, and his long, long, smooth brown leg peek out from the slit of the robe, up to the front of his pelvis where the robe is tied. If Lance were to turn to the side, Keith could probably see the slight curve of his ass. His hair is slightly mussed, and he’s wearing silvery eyeshadow that’s faint but it’s there. Just like it dusts the tip of his cute nose and very subtly his cupid's bow. It looks like he’s glowing, ethereal. Keith wants to take him right here in his hallway. 

“Hey, thanks for coming man. Do you wanna come inside?” Lance opened the door a little more, and his robe slightly slid off his shoulder, revealing smooth skin dusted with light freckles. 

Keith almost groaned. 

“Sure.” Keith chokes out, and he hands Lance his phone who absentmindedly sets it on the little entryway table, next to a stack of letters and possible bills. 

“Close the door behind you, will you? You’re letting in a breeze.” Lance walked towards the kitchen, strutting in a way where his ass bounced slightly, his hips moving from side to side as if he just normally walked like this. Like he normally strutted around in satin robes with a possible roommate “Hunk” living with him. 

Which by the way, where even was his roommate?

“Where’s your roommate? You have one, right?” Keith closed the door and shuffled into the kitchen awkwardly, looking down at his sandals. He sure didn’t dress right for the occasion. 

“He’s at his girlfriend’s house! They’re both into cooking so they attended a class together tonight. Do you want something to drink? Juice? Coffee? Water?” Lance offered, turning his head over his shoulder, that dangerous glint in his eye suggesting he was about to ruin Keith. 

He swallowed visibly, thinking through his choices, and brushing some of his longer hair from out of his face, it was beginning to curl at the bottom from the shower a couple hours ago.

“I’m actually ok, thank you.” Keith finally decides on nothing, leaning against the wall spilling into the kitchen.

Lance grabs a mug from his cabinet and a tea packet from inside of a clear jar sitting on the counter. He fumbles with it for a second before it slips out of his hand. Keith knows what’s about to happen, and his eyes are glued to Lance’s ass as he bends over, his legs arching and not bending, as sticking out against the satin, like a show behind the curtain, as Lance picks up the tea bag.

Keith knows Lance wants him now, and the urge to pounce on him is getting so intense. The stirring of arousal in his gut is nearing the edge and he practically grips onto the hem of his shirt, his knuckles white. 

Before he knows it, he’s walking towards Lance. He’s right behind him, if Keith maybe moved forward a few inches his crotch could rub up against the seam of Lance’s ass cheeks. He places a palm on the right globe of Lance’s ass, and he smiles to himself when Lance squeals as he squeezes it, jiggling it in his palm, the way it moves making Keith pop a semi. Lance hasn’t moved yet but at this point it’s obvious he’s not picking up the teabag. Keith brings his other hand up to Lance’s left asscheek and he comes down harder on it, a muffled clap of his hand snapping the tension like a drawn rubber band. Lance moans softly when Keith grips it, and his hands both slide up until they’re on Lance’s thin hips. Keith crashes Lance’s ass the short distance back to his crotch, and he can’t help but growl when the satisfying rub of ass to cock makes his dick pulse, jump in his trousers. 

“God. I can tell you’re big.” Lance whispers and Keith tightens his grip on Lance’s hips, continuing to rub his clothed cock up and down the muted crease of Lance’s ass, the fabric blocking him from sliding home into Lance’s hole. 

There’s a part of him that wants to fuck him just like this, just slide home into his hole and finger his ass while doing so, so he’s all plugged up. Make him cum while standing in his kitchen. 

But there’s a larger part of him that wants to spin Lance around and feel him in this moment, to kiss him and to hear Lance’s moans right near his ear. 

“Turn around.” Keith mumbles, and Lance stands straight up and whips around, not hesitating to throw his arms around Keith’s neck and crash into Keith’s lips for a ground breaking kiss. Lance tastes like a sweets and he smells like the ocean, that salty clean smell you just constantly want to breathe in. His lips slide easily in between Keith’s and he moans softly when Keith pulls back ever so slightly just to dive back in ever deeper, his tongue laving Lance’s mouth and making his knees buckle. They’re like crashing waves as their lips slowly press and suck, heads bobbing to pull away slightly just to come back so their lips never leave, just continuous snogging with a disgusting noise of everytime they break away ever so slightly. Keith grunts into the kiss, lifting Lance’s legs up and wrapping them around his hips. Lance’s crotch is pressed up against Keith’s shirt and he almost moans when he can feel the wetness of him leaking onto his own shirt. Keith bites Lance’s lip and sucks, pulling back only to attack him again, licking, sucking mauling Lance’s pretty pink mouth. Lance breaks away from the kiss with a noise, his lips red and swollen. Keith buries his face into Lance’s glittering chest, stumbling towards the couch and crashing down onto it with Lance in tow, being careful not to crush him under himself as he sucks on Lance’s neck. 

Lance is ever so sweet, and he moans softly when Keith finds his spot, making a sound of approval as Keith bruises the skin. 

‘“You’ve been fucking teasing me for weeks.” Keith mumbles, pulling back to get a good look at Lance for the first time. 

He smiling wide, his robe open slightly to reveal scars under his pectorals. Keith’s finger grazes them, and he bends down, showering the left one with kisses and stroking the right one. 

Lance coos and pushes him back, grabbing his cheeks gently with his palms and pulling him down. 

“I never thought you’d catch on.” Lance chuckles, and he takes his thumb, brushing it across Keith’s lip, his hair mussed from Lanc gripping onto it from earlier. 

Keith looks down at Lance and smiles, leaning down to kiss Lance softer now, the grind of his hips that had once been so insistent slower now, and Lance’s legs that were once tightly bound around his waist are loosely hanging now. 

Lance moans into the kiss, and he tugs at Keith’s shirt, urging him to take it off. Keith nods, parting from Lance getting up, practically ripping his shirt off- (Lance laughs at Keith’s struggles) and pulling his pants down, along with his boxers. Lance’s eyes boggled out of his head at Keith’s large cock. Veiny and thick in girth, not to mention long to probably hit all the best spots. Lance was so lucky, and his growth tingled at the thought of being split open on that thing. 

Keith leaned down again, caging Lance, and Lance shivers when the head of Keith's cock brushes against his leg. 

“Before we start...language for your parts..” Keith kissed Lance’s neck. 

Lance froze, but as if he was an ice sculpture he melted, giggling. 

“Cunt’s fine..no pussy or that boypussy bullshit.” Lance mumbled, fiddling with the knot in his satin robe before untying it. 

Keith glanced down as Lance shifted, slipping the robe out from under him so he was buck naked as well. 

“I opened myself up a little before you got here..wanted it in me straight away..” Lance whispers, kissing Keith’s hair as he stares at Lance’s adorable little growth, twitching under Keith’s eyes. 

“Can I suck you off?” Keith turns back to Lance, pressing a kiss on his chin, his eyes unwavering. 

He looks like he’s shocked Lance once again, and his mouth closes shut silently nodding. Keith shuffles down to Lance’s crotch, kissing the inside of his thigh before pressing a kiss to the left lip, flattening his tongue and broadly swiping between into the heat, strangling a groan out of Lance. He repeated that motion over and over again, lapping at Lance like an ice cream cone, grinning into his cunt when Lance’s eyes bug out of his head. Keith must have hit a spot right. He dips his tongue into Lance’s entrance and earns a twitch, before squishing his face into Lance to reach as deep as he can, licking Lance’s walls and making him howl.

“ _Fuck_!” Lance squeals, feebly wiping some sweat off his brow, twitching profusely everytime Keith’s tongue glosses over a sensitive part of him, moaning and clawing at his hair, pulling him closer. 

Lance can’t seem to get enough, his breath ragged and he even is sitting up now, his back arched over so his forehead is resting on the top of Keith’s head as Keith sucks profusely on his growth, making heat flood his insides. 

“Fuck- Fuck Keith! Off, get off I’m gonna cum,” Lance pants, pushing Keith away. 

Lance grins at Keith’s dazed look, a string of spit connecting his mouth and his growth together, which breaks weakly. 

“Fuck me.” Lance rasps, and Keith looks up, smirking. 

Keith didn’t exactly bring a condom because he didn’t expect he was gonna get some ass this late at night, so he sheepishly licks his mouth and sits up. 

“Do you uh, have a condom?” Keith asks, and Lance rolls his eyes, reaching under the couch and pulling out a condom in a reflective red. 

Keith narrows his brows, slowly fisting his cock so it doesn’t become flaccid. Then again, with Lance sitting right in front of him like this, he seriously doubts his dick will ever be soft again.

“You really planned this out, didn’t you?” Keith joked, and Lance nodded, ripping the condom with his teeth and spitting the torn part of the wrapper on the floor. 

“Mhm..wanted you ever since I walked through your door.” Lance mumbled, and Keith’s dick fucking twitched at the thought of that much pent up sexual energy, just bouncing between the two of them.

“Had to have you...left my phone on purpose so you could see me in my favorite panties,” Lance whispered, pulling out the condom and taking Keith’s hefty dick in his left hand. 

Keith groaned, the sight of Lance’s long, pretty fingers wrapped carefully around his cock, pumping it subtly as his other hand slowly rolls on the rubber, Keith’s pink cockhead color muffled by the shiny rubber. 

“Thought you were hot as hell when you walked through my door. Knew you were a tease too...strutting around in your cute little outfits and leaving your phone around with that sexy ass wallpaper..” Keith grunts, and Lance chuckles, getting up and walking down the hallway. 

Keith doesn’t question where he’s going, just watches his cute little ass bounce with every step he takes, his back dimples creasing every other step he takes. 

Keith’s cheeks burned fondly at the thought of Lance’s back for some odd reason. Was it a domestic thought? And this was a sexual moment?

Keith’s thoughts were cut short when Lance walked back into the room with a bottle of lube in hand, in all his naked glory. Keith grinned, holding out his arms and Lance practically fell into them, straddling his meaty legs. Keith repositioned so his feet were steady on the ground he’s leaning back into the soft cushions of Lance’s couch. 

Lance squirted a couple beads of lube onto his hand, sliding it slickly up and down Keith’s length. The tension in the air was different now, it was more hot wired, more jumpy. Maybe it was because Keith was about to penetrate Lance, but he made eye contact with Lance. 

Lance coyly grinned, leaning in a pecking Keith’s cheek, not backing away, but lingering there. Keith didn’t watch, but he felt when Lance’s fingertips guided his cock to Lance’s hole. He almost didn’t even notice when his cockhead was finally wedged into the beginning of Lance’s entrance, solely focused on Lance’s hazy face. 

He makes a soft noise, and his eyelids grow heavy when he visibly starts to sink down, his mouth falling open like Keith’s cock was some sort of relief to him, being filled up to fill the emptiness in him. Keith groaned at the insane tightness as Lance squeezed around his dick, and his hands ran down Lance’s sweat sprinkled shoulders to his hips, resting there in the slight curve like they were meant to be there. Lance moans, his eyes flickering back open again to fully look at Keith. He looks entranced and Keith wonders if he feels the same thing as him, that this seems like more than sex. Or if he’s going insane, that this is a one time fuck in Lance’s little black book. 

Keith doesn’t find out, because Lance quickly rises back up again and slams down, making both of them moan, Lance practically howling, his nails digging into the back of Keith’s neck. 

It’s practically dizzying, and Lance begins to set a medium pace, bouncing idly up and down and up and down, letting out tiny “ _ah, ah, ahs_ ” everytime his peachy ass slapped the upper side of Keith’s sweaty thighs. 

“You feel amazing Lance..” Keith groaned, pulling Lance closer to where their foreheads are touching and Lance is moaning wantonly in his ear. 

Keith can’t resist bucking his hips up into Lance, making him let out a high moan and his back reflexively arch like he’s been electrocuted, almost screaming in pleasure. 

“ _Right there_!” Lance moans as Keith continues to meet Lance’s bouncing with rough thrusts, Lance bouncing faster and faster until he’s fucking riding him like a cowboy, his ass jiggling and slapping and his eyes muddled blue that make him seem completely dazed, being hammered by Keith’s cock. 

“Touch me-”Lance moans between rough breaths, and Keith shakily removes a hand from Lance’s hip, dipping down to lightly stroke Lance’s growth with his two fingers, making Lance twitch like crazy. 

Keith could tell he was close, his moves getting more sloppy and his breath getting more heavy. 

“You gonna come baby?” Keith grunted, and he started jackrabbiting up into Lance’s cunt, making him bolt straight, his head thrown back in passion. 

“I’m cumming!” Lance screamed, and Keith moaned as he felt Lance’s wet heat squirt cum all over Keith’s cock. 

Lance soon whilted like a flower, but Keith was so close and he couldn’t stop, whining, his grip on Lance’s hips becoming bruising, sweat dripping down his face.

Still bouncing now lazily on Keith’s cock, Lance giggles, wilting like a flower and leaning down, his lips lingering on Keith’s lips. 

The moment seems so intimate and it stirs the already boiling pot of pleasure in his lower stomach, his dick feeling so hot it could burn someone. He looks up into Lance’s eyes, so close he can see the flecks of different shades of blue and the subtle black ringing the outside. He can feel Keith's breath on his cupid’s bow. 

“Cum for me,” Lance purrs, in the sexiest voice Keith’s ever heard of, dripping with a fondness he’s never fucking felt. 

The overwhelming wave of an orgasm due to Lance’s command has his eyes rolling to the back of his head, he thrusts up into Lance a final time. Lance sighs at the feeling of the condom expanding filling with cum, and when Keith is done aggressively trembling, when his muscles relax, Lance slowly raises himself off Keith’s cock, sheathing the condom off and tossing it in the trash can conveniently placed next to the couch. 

Lance sighs, picking up his robe from off the floor and plopping down on the couch next to Keith, resting the robe in his lap. He sighs loudly, and a flushed Keith glances toward him to have his breath practically taken away.

Even after the passionate throes of sex, Lance looks just as gorgeous. The glitter eyeshadow has melted down his face in streaks, smearing his cheeks with an unrealistic sheen of starlight. His chest rises and falls slowly, and he smirks, glancing over at Keith. 

Keith doesn’t know what to say, but he can feel a smile creeping across his face. It makes him feel uncomfortable. Being this overjoyed in such a raw moment. 

“Wanna go again?” Lance asks, wiggling his brows. 

Keith snorts, and before he can control himself, he’s crawling over to Lance and enveloping his lips in a kiss. 

***

The next few days are really a whirlwind of chaos. By the time Keith had woken up that morning he was extremely late to work and had scrambled off the couch, throwing his clothes back on. He’d texted Lance after pecking him on the cheek rather awkwardly and hoped Lance hadn’t thought he’d slipped in and dipped out. 

But he didn’t seem to, because two days after that and the day Lance was due to come watch Cosmo again, he came with a smile and a flower in hand. 

“I thought you might like it.” Lance offered it to Keith and he flushed, tucking it into his dress pocket and opening the door wider, closing it behind Lance. 

He was wearing his typical attire today, skinny jeans and a cute tight shirt with a barette. It made Keith’s heart melt in a way that Keith couldn’t explain, and he tried to brush it off when Cosmo skittered down the hallway and towards Lance. 

He was fucking humongous now! Just two months ago when Lance had first arrived on Keith’s doorstep, he was a baby puppy, but he was full on his way to being the size of a German Shepard now. Of course this was probably an inaccurate description, but it sure felt like it! Keith had to watch Cosmo grow before him and a part of him is bittersweet about it. He’s so much more well behaved and Keith can’t help but know it’s because Lance is an awesome dog sitter. 

Keith doesn’t notice that Lance has stood up from ruffling Cosmo’s thick fur and nervously shuffled over to him. 

“So. We should talk. About what happened the other night...and how you should probably find another sitter..” Lance bit his lip, and Keith’s world came crashing down, whirling to Lance with wide eyes. 

“What? Why??” Keith asks.

Did them having sex really jeopardize this that much? Would it be that much of a problem if they were boyfriends but also Keith was technically Lance’s boss?

“Well...we had sex! And I don’t think it’s going to be happening again so I’d rather save the awkwardness for-”

“Oh.” Keith blunts. 

Well, he didn’t know THAT. That Lance just wanted this to be a one time fuck, and then he’d leave. Something nasty in his chest clawed and suddenly everything felt dull. 

“I just don’t want to inconvenience you..”

“I just thought-”

“I know you-”

Lance and Keith paused talking, and Lance nervously laughed. 

“I guess you can go first.” Lance smiled, being oddly calm about this situation.

“Well I just thought that was the start of something...not just a one time thing, I guess.” Keith cleared his throat awkwardly, toeing the floor awkwardly. 

He looked up at Lance who seemed purely floored. His eyes all wide with shock and his mouth puckered tightly, as if he’s resisting something. 

“Oh..I- ok..well that changes a lot.” Lance mumbled, his face practically glowing red as he looked down at his converse. 

Keith’s ears practically perked up at that. The fact that he might actually have a chance? It felt exhilarating if he was being honest. 

“I thought you wanted just a one time thing...I get..used a lot. Ya know, the typical fuck boy- pretends to be the romantic type and ghosts you after sex.” Lance fiddled with his fingers, explaining. 

“Just thought you’d be like that too. Sucks though because I really like you.” Lance mumbled quietly, and Keith smiled, his hand reaching out to tilt Lance’s chin up and place a chaste kiss on his lips, a hand rising up the side of his ribs to rest on his shoulders. 

“No way. I can’t believe you’d think I was like that.” Keith chides, and Lance looks floored once again, a tiny smile breaking the cracks of his nervou exterior. 

“Then...do you want to go on a date?” Lance asks, his smile widening as his hand rises to rest on top of Keith’s. 

Keith feels a warmth so powerful he can’t explain, and he knows this feels so right. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Keith grunts, and hoists Lance up by the waist, making him squeal out in surprise. 

Lance giggles, wrapping his legs around Keith’s waist. Keith leans in and plants a kiss on Lance’s cheek. 

“I’ll take you somewhere nice.” Keith grumbled into the soft part of Lance’s neck, and he laughs, shaking his head and leaning closer, playing with the hair curling at the back of Keith’s neck. 

“You’d better. Oh, and by the way, you have to get a new dog sitter. I don’t wanna be your boyfriend and worker.” Lance frowns, leaning back in Keith’s hold and brushing a piece of hair delicately from his face. 

Keith shrugs, sighing. 

“That’s fair. Consider yourself fired, and our professional relationship terminated.” Keith smirked, his grip on Lance tightening and the cuban boy mirrored him toothily, snickering and kissing him chastely. 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” Lance whispers on Keith’s lips.

***

The new dog sitter is quite bad, if Keith must be honest. It’s Romelle Pollux from Lance’s class, and let’s just say that Romelle and Cosmo are now banned from the Central Park lake because of an impromptu swimming competition they had. 

Now of course, Keith refuses to admit this to Lance. He can’t! Romelle is Lance’s friend, and she’s so sensitive Keith already feels bad when she accidentally brings home the wrong kind of dog food because it had a cute cartoon dog on it versus Keith’s “boring dog chow”. 

But this, this is crossing the line. 

“He...is the glue even safe for him?” Keith doesn’t even know what to say at this point. 

Keith is sitting on the couch, rubbing the arc of Lance’s foot when Romelle races in from the bathroom, squealing about how “glamourous” Cosmo is. Lance had given Keith a questionable look at stood up, offering his hand subconsciously for Keith to take hold off. Now, they’re standing in front of Cosmo who is oddly calm, with large, gauzy fake eyelashes sitting on his eyelashes. 

Lance snorts and immediately pulls out his camera to Keith’s dismay. 

“No, baby he’s gonna get embarrassed.” Keith groaned, and kneeled in front of Cosmo. 

“Not to worry! I applied them with frosting so it’s not toxic!” Romelle chirped, flipping a blonde twin tail out of her face and putting a manicured hand on her hip, smiling out of satisfaction. 

Keith sighed.

“I- there is frosting on my dog’s eyelashes.” Keith mumbles, going to peel one of the eyelashes off his ridiculous looking dog. When all of the sudden-

_Growl._

Cosmo fucking growled, backing away, his eyelashes fluttering. 

“You- you are enjoying this???” Keith ludicrously turns to look back at Lance, who is luckily catching this all on film, a large smile threatening to break and erupt into laughter gracing his pretty face. 

Keith narrows his brows, reaching out again only to snap his hand back in surprise when Cosmo tries to nip him! _Unbelievable_! What the fuck?

“See? He likes it!” Romelle claps, and Keith, now incredibly confused and also terrified because Cosmo looks oddly scary like this, with these ridiculously long eyelashes sloppily glued on his eyelashes. 

Lance puts his phone down and finally erupts into laughter, standing up and wheezing, pointing at keith. 

“This BETTER go viral, or else.” Lance mumbled, clicking a few things on his phone, and Keith smirked. 

He glanced back at Romelle who was now having a full blown conversation with Cosmo about a girl she met in another one of her classes, with pretty white hair and a radiant smile.

“Is that a threat, or a promise?” Keith jokes, and Lance taps something final on his phone, before turning to Keith and kissing the side of his neck, inhaling his scent and exhaling shortly. 

“I don’t know. Guess you’ll have to find out later tonight babe.” Lance shot back, before smugly walking back to the living room, leaving Keith stomping after him playfully. 

“Tease!” Keith grumbles, sitting back down on the couch and letting Lance sneak a kiss on his cheek.

“You know you love me.” Lance jokes, and Keith sighs.

His chest tingles at the thought of loving Lance. Because over the pass six months, he thinks he has. He's seen Lance at his highs and his lows. Dried his tears and kissed them better, given him space when he needed it. They've argued and danced together, and Keith suddenly doesn't want Lance out of his life. Ever.

“I do, yes.” Keith fondly confesses, brushing a piece of hair out of his face, his eyes shining.

Lance sits up bolt straight now, his eyes wide and a hearty blush flooding his cheeks, and Keith knows he’s won because Lance is tackling him and kissing the shit out of him. 

“I love you too, idiot.” Lance mumbles through sloppy kisses, and god, Keith’s heart soars.

It’s crazy what a dog sitter can do.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: ribroast  
> come say hi and leave requests for more stories like this in my ask box.  
> also btw their video goes viral! keith rolls his eyes everytime Lance checks the view count and it goes up. he secretly finds it very cute.


End file.
